


天生专业

by ljlcer



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer





	天生专业

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born Professionals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997929) by [ljlcer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer). 



“你呀，应该去唱歌。”Misto软绵绵的声音缠住了他的耳朵。 

Tugger逐渐停止大笑，望向同伴，却并未得到进一步的解释。  
Misto只是继续安静地看着他——这么说，在提出那个建议之前，这双银色的眼睛也是一直都一瞬不瞬地看着他吗？   
他肺里的空气似乎轻盈地膨胀开来，血管里流淌的也不再是血液，而是某种掺了跳跳糖的神奇物质，一路欢呼雀跃着加速。Tugger不得不伸手扶住Misto的肩膀，以防自己直接随风飘走。 

他又更凑近过去一些，低头瞅着自己的小朋友。啊，Misto的瞳孔在阳光下隐蔽了身形，那双眼睛比平时更像是两轮明月，比起飞去The Jellical Moon，显然他更想要——   
“这么喜欢我的声音？”如果Tugger听起来比平时更加深沉、诱人，没错，他就是故意的。   
哪怕能让Misto愣住一小小下也好。 

他的小朋友回过神来，脸上闪一丝过不服输的神色，接着又垂下眼帘，嘀咕了一句“不过是看你牙挺好……”

“——这样的声音还是收着点吧~”  
纤细的食指轻轻落在Tugger唇上，使他倒抽一口气却滞住不敢出（这感觉就是【电流】吗？）。他移动视线，看到Misto勾起嘴角。

“哦，Mister Mistoffelees。”Tugger心想。


End file.
